Love, Pain, and Passion
by Many Lovers52
Summary: Time is ticking, breath is ceasing. A book has opened and a new wave is crashing. Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Norrington. They all live, love, and die in these chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note: this is Ashley & my 1st fanfic evah!!! Yes so I no I am not god at spelling & I have no patience to fix all my misyake in this really long chapter, but please bear with me! Thnx a lot. 8323293285 **

**Disclamer; I like sanadwitches!!! I dnt really own pyrates o da carribean. Of course I miht try to… cuz it rox so much so much I can \t even pot it in wurds!!! I will bye it and the world! **

**Chapter 1: Heart wrenching doom and bumps **

_Love is good. _

_It is so so good. _

_You can reach for it. _

_Cuz it's important. _

_But is different 4 different ppl. _

This was the day. Of the wedding. I kissed Will tenderly with my rough beard. Rubbing my beard against th his chest. Something approached. A woman. .

"Will!" With a lot fhuury. And a lot of emotions.

"Huh?""

Too late. Will's fiancé pushed the door opn w/ a lot of force. So much that it was like a dog pushing open a doof doggy doors.

ELIZABETH GRASPED IN HORRRER!!!!($)

Its not wat it un-un-likey noey look likey. Not wat it looka like geeze. Get off my case lizzy, or ima gonna bust a cap in yo as s homey from da real west side!!!" Will said with a lot of feelings, "this is my old brother…jef."

"Nvr in my life wood I ever expect you will! How code u do this 2 me?!!!" 019

She screamed.

"I thnk hes made his chpice." Jef replied w/ a lot of smoothness…

**Julius Caesar**

Caesar was born in 100BC. He was sentenced to execution by Sulla, but he escaped by going into hiding. When he came out of hiding, he joined the army. In 75BC, he was held for ransom by a group of pirates. He was released, and three years later he was elected military tribune. In 67BC, he was elected onto the Senate. In 58, he defeated the Helvetti and Germans in battle. In 55, he invaded Britain. He was proclaimed dictator of Rome in 44BC.He was assassinated on 15 March, 44 by 60 conspirators.


	2. Chapter 2 Oceans of worry

**AUTHERS OTE: YEAH SO NEXT 1ONE IS UP AND I HAVEN'T CHECKED THE REVIEWS YET CIZ IVE BEEN EXTRA BUSY BUT ANYWAY S ILL GET RIGHT 2 IT SO U GUYZ CAN READ MY AWESOME CHAPPY!!!**

_Passing is falling New York_

_I walk alone_

_In tight pant a lot_

_Nobody said it'd be easy_

_Galeleo galeleo Figaro_

_Marie, we like it loud_

_You se these shackles ababy I'm ur slave_

_When September ends_

I jumpd on to dragon as will ran out of the Starbucks . He spiled a cappaciono, frappaciono, low fat mintopia extra fudg foaming decafe twist w/ a crazy straw on his pants. Itb looked like some1 taook a dump in his pants.

"William!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elizabeth screeched w/ a lot of much loudness.

She had chased us all the way here. Man she needs to shave I thought. Then snakes were released from a box and we needed to stamp them out. AND wat was up w/ the gotees?

"how coud u be gay??? Will. " I justwant to know y u chested on me." She pleaded holding a shword.

"ive always ben gay. Will said. "I told u on our last date remember."?

I said, "" I new will when he was just a wee little boy."

"ok then." Elezibeth left w/ a lot of force.

Then jack appeared w/ a lot of force, "are ready 4 our 3 some?"

THE END OR IS IT????

**CLIFFIE C LIFFIE CLIFFIE**

**AND U GUYZ DN'T MIND THE SPELLIN MISTAKES RIGHT? I MENA U CAN NO WAT I SAY AND ALL IT DOESN'T HAV 2 B ALL RIGHT. WRITE?? LOL GET THAT 1? WELL ILL EXPLAIN IT ANYWAYS. I APELLED RIGHT WRONG ON PIRPOSE SO IT WOOD SEEM REALLY REALLY FUNNY! YEAH, OH GOTTA GO AIM AND FIX MY MYSPACE AND GET READY FOR MY DATE WITH A SEXY FUTBALL PLAYER AND ALL. CE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3: bee beep beep gaaaaaaaaaaa

**A/N: well ive just updated all in the same day and all! Yaay s when I wake up 2marrow ill have tons of review presents! **

**Chapter 3**

_Smoked olives r very good!_

_They look like a tastey goods._

_1 day he lefty_

_stolen by a thefty_

_p.s theyre reall god.  
_

I woke up in a drinken faze in a bed. With norrington over me, our beards clashed in a furious passion w/ a lot of fource.

Then will came in & w/ a gostly stare. Scream. Norington replied w/ a lot of fource + much passion twisted added in. " I brought u 2 here after u passed out at the rock concert.

"U can't keep us in ur gaint castle ever norington." Jef said w/ much emo.

"weel ull nvr escape w/ my vampire gost powers!" norington said. Then his straggly hair waved to me.

And then Davy Jones and barbossas umbled out of the vent w/ much force and love. Then a sweedsh meatball hit the freedom trigor & will and geff escaped tp their-

CLIFYYYYYY CLIFFY CLIFFY


	4. Chapter 4: waelded

**Chapter 4**

_**We roll around**_

_**On the clown**_

_**With a lot of fource**_

_**Ima getting a divorce**_

_**p.s a horse of course**_

_**doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**the end**_

**_authers noe I think this was my bet chappy evah!!!! _**

_**yeah!**_


End file.
